galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
BV10
Deep Space “What a mess.” Elfi said. “Don’t worry,Princess I am getting us out of here. I am much more worried how to explain that to the captain.” She had to smile. “That is what I meant.” “I wonder why Narth didn’t notice our predicament.” “Because he is not a long range Telepath . I know he can sense thoughts at about 50 kilometers, he can only sense Erica no matter the distance because they shared their souls or spirits or something like that.” The Kermac came in. “Now you going to tell me who you are. My friend wants to rip you apart, but I think the Saran girl will talk after a dose of...” Har-Hi had used the time alone to shift his position and was know kneeling, and like a steel spring he pushed himself up, and hit the Kermac square against the chin with his head. The Kermac fell back. Still bound by tape,but agile as a snake, Har Hi was over the dazed Kermac and bit in his throat. Blood gushed, the Kermac gargled a suffocating scream . Elfi was not a damsel in distress , she too had crawled on her knees and retrieved the Neuro Ripper with her hands still tied to her back, and immediately fired as the Oghar came through the door. First he only shrugged and and kept on stomping forward. Elfi thanked Isis for the weapon training they had received aboard the Devi and her fingers found the power dial. With two finger tips she dialed it to max, just as the Oghr pulled his weapon. The Oghr fell in agonizing convulsions as every nerve in his body was overloaded with pain impulses. He died of Neural shock moments later. It did not take them too long to find a knife on the Oghr and free themselves. Har- Hi wiped the blood of his chin.”Maybe we make it in time before the Captain even knows we are gone.” They both went to the tiny command deck, and found the Tullerman was still in Quasi and on an automated course towards a destination. Thankfully it wasn’t a very fast ship or had a great range. Har Hi checked Navigations and said . “Looks like we heading for that G-type star.” He pointed at the 3D screen of the tiny Nav Tank.” He cut the ISAH engines to drop into real space so he could re-align the course back to the Shattered star system , now 14 Light Years distant. The Tullerman’s fuel reserves would not be enough to make it. Elfi was busy on the Tachyon Radio. Their own Com equipment in their costumes had only a very limited range of about five light years. “I am sending a coded message. SHIP or TheOther should be able to decipher it.” --””-- “Circuit button her up, as fast as you can. Shaka as soon as the board shows green. Get us going. That Tullerman doesn’t have a terrible range,Krabbel check for the nearest possible destination.” I said in a calm voice as I came onto the bridge. While I was worried about Har Hi and Elfi and I knew they did not leave the system on their own free will, I was the Captain and had to be confident and assuring. I also contemplated the probably that our cover has been compromised as I did not who or what abducted my friends, Their disguises were good but would not hold up to close scrutiny. “TheOther, do you pick up any unusual comm activity, maybe talking about a Dai and a Saran?” “No, Captain and I am monitor every channel we know and SHIP is helping.” “All Green , Captain.” Circuit reported. “Shaka, nice and smooth and with no apparent haste.” “Aye Captain,” “There is only one system that the Tullerman could reach. It’s a G type but there is nothing known about it in our catalogs. “ “Sodoby?” “I think it might me Dyne. Marginal garden world that has or may be used to have a native civilization. They had so many pirate raids that nothing remained. I am not sure what is there now,” TheOther said. “I am listening to local chatter for a while now and the place is mentioned occasionally, It is total anarchy and unlike Sin 4, no cities and no syndicates. Just low life gangs fighting each other and infested with every sort of space vermin. At least from what I heard not even pirates go there anymore.” “Well that is where we are going,there is no other place that dinghy could reach.” Time seemed to crawl as we accelerated well within the limits of a Karthanian and our simulated old Isahs --””-- We didn’t have to go far, after just eight light years , Narth detected the small craft and TheOther received a tachyon Radio message from our friends and moments later we were close enough for their GalCom equipment. But as we slowed down to take our friends aboard, the Swift Profit dropped into real space and hailed us. “I thought we had a deal and we go together to Sin 4? Isn’t a scavenger scowl a little too meager picking?” “We never had a deal and I tend to change my mind.” “Well I did too,my dear, you see you have a mighty nice chest. I don’t mean that delectable rack but the one full of Polos and I want it. So before we start shooting and all that, please pay attention to your scanners and you will notice four fighters approaching fast. You see Ikesh Bassett was very upset that you killed two of his men and helped his rival. It was very easy to convince him to assist me. Your Karthanian trader stands no chance against us. These are genuine surplus Dai Fighters and the jocks know how to use them.” I cut the transmission. Mao as soon as they are in range for sniper loads take them out, and then place a micro load in Swift’s engineering section.” “Marines prepare for boarding action.” --””-- It was not really a fight, out here I did not have to worry about our cover, as I did not intend to leave witnesses behind and my marines had no problem either. I stood by the airlock as TheOther carried Swift under one of his arms. He was still conscious and cursed .”You managed to steal a Union Translocator! No other weapon could do that!” “Well I decided to have one,they come in very handy.” He looked around and I saw the truth dawned on him. “You are Union!” “Yes Mr. Swift, we are and the survivors of the Danny Houston will have a front row seat at your execution.” He lowered his head and then said. “On my trial I will expose you and this illegal Union action in free space!” “Mr. Swift we are quite legal. The only law we follow is the will of the Assembly, and besides you have been already trialed in absence. When you come out of stasis is the day when they take you to the gallows. Mr. TheOther take him away.” Behind the Marines Har-Hi and Elfi came aboard. “Odin’s beard what happened to your face. SHIP get Cateria down here stat,” “Delay that order SHIP.” Har-Hi said. “I am not wounded or hurt.” “He took a bite out of a Kermac, Captain.” Elfi said. Har Hi straightened .”Captain, I am taking full responsibility, It was..” “It was a Erica Olafson situation so it seems . I know. Well at least for once it wasn’t me this time. I am glad you are back unharmed. I do however like to hear a full report. I also think you and Elfi need to visit Cateria.” “We are not hurt, Captain.” “You have been exposed to a Neuro Ripper who knows what side effects there might linger. Besides you took a bite out of one of your captors and I assume neither one seemed to be too clean.Once she has you declared fit for duty get cleaned up and join me for dinner. Unless you ruined your appetite snacking on Kermac.” --“”-- An hour later I sat in my ready room and made a call to Command. The ship was drifting in space, as we were were at the very outermost limit we still could call and receive. GalCom was no longer able to eastablish high resoution ,three dimensional visuals and had reduced the message to simple audio and two dee. I finished my report saying. “I have the crews of the Swift Profit and the rest of Bloom’s crew all in security stasis. I had no problem taking the Swift Profit, and we destroyed the ship after stripping most of its valuables.” McElligott leaned back in his chair and in doing so allowed the visual sensors of his terminal to pick up more of his office. It was just another office, nothing elaborate or something you would expect the office of the Admiral of the Fleet to be. There were a few shelves with real books. There was a strange triangular brass object on his desk and a few PDDs strewn around. He noticed me looking at it and said. “This is a Sextant; it is a nautical instrument I had to learn to use when I was a Midshipman in his majesty’s Navy. King George the seventh that is, may he rest in Peace. Completley useless once you leave Earth. ” He then tabbed one of his PDD “The information on Cam Elf-Na confirms a few other reports we have and we are moving assets in the area to respond quickly if he decides to do that. The good thing is such a massive Dai fleet is hard to hide. The bad part is; it is a huge fleet by any standard. We will be talking to Har-Hi’s father right after we are done to see what he thinks we can do to prepare.” “I am sure Har-Hi will be glad to hear his father is consulted by you.” McElligott smiled. “Kar-Hi is more than an adviser to me. He is becoming a friend and his advice is sound and tempered with wisdom and experience. The advice of our other friend I am sure you can guess.” “I would not be able to guess the tactical and strategic decisions, Admiral Stahl might make, Sir.” “Tell me what you would do if you were the Admiral and faced with a possible Dai Incursion?” I shrugged. “I am barely getting used to be in command of a ship, Sir.” “Just humor me.” “Well I would issue a sector alert, move ten or fifteen Battle groups in the area and hide them in nearby star systems. Then I triple Gazelle and Specter patrols all along the border. Maybe have the Corps of Engineers beef up our outposts and every floating rock with Exo Load Cannons and as much Loki Batteries as possible and I make sure the Devi and the first fleet is in the region as well. Certainly a group of Attikan Fast Battle ships to run first response would be a good idea. I’d let them come, close the back door and make sure there won’t be any left to have similar ideas in the future.” The old man actually giggled and said. “Well other than the fact that he is a few thousand years older than you and that you now look quite delectable there isn’t all that much difference in you two when it comes to such things. What you just said with just a few details missing exactly what he wants to do. “I was certain I had grown a few centimeters in my seat with the deep pride that filled my chest. “Sir this is a great compliment indeed. I would not dream or dare to compare myself with Admiral Stahl, but if you see similarities then I am on the right track.” The eternal Soldier walked into the visual pick up. “You certainly are, Son. Now transmit your position and stop all engines and wait. The USS Shadowrunner will rendezvous with you and take that alien control device from you, also those prisoners and bring you some supplies and an addition to your crew.” “Done, we are stopping right now and coordinates are transmitted.” McElligott blinked and said. “Say, Captain Olafson would you not have to notify your helmsman and your Navigator?” “Sir, Narth has the Conn and I relayed my orders directly to him.” Stahl pointed at a readout in front of him. “Coordinates received.” McElligott poured himself a glass of whiskey and snorted. “I should have known.” Stahl helped himself to a glass as well and said. “The Intel you gathered on the Nul situation is more serious and we are still analyzing it. Cooperation between Nul and Kermac would not be a good thing, but knowing about it is half the battle. We keep you posted if we get any additional information on that and of course do the same if you run across anything as usual.” “Yes, Sir of course.” Stahl put the whiskey down. “If you can, find out what it is that the Red Dragon and the Sinister Alliance are planning and if you can, find out the location of their secret meeting place.” “I am heading for Sin 4 maybe I can pick up some Intel there.” “Yes that is where I would go too. Once you neutralized the Red Dragon, I think we can give you guys a break and you can come home to Richter Base and take that vacation we promised.” –“”-- Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Fragments